


Christmas present

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It means we can open our gifts now, doesn’t it?” Matt asks, and he can hear Alex giggle in reply.<br/>“No!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of fluffy mattex I wanted to write for Christmas... I know, I'm late but let's pretend we don't care.  
> Also unbeta'd, sorry in advance for the mistakes.

The room is dark but for the lights of the Christmas tree and the candles scattered on the different pieces of furniture, the two forms entwined on the floor barely visible, when the clock strikes midnight.

“Merry Christmas,” Matt whispers, pulling Alex’s hair aside to kiss her naked shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” she answers, squeezing his hand under the blanket that protect them from the cold air.

“It means we can open our gifts now, doesn’t it?” Matt asks, and he can hear Alex giggle in reply.

“No!” she protests. “In a few hours, when everybody will be here! Can’t you wait?” They’re alone now, but in a few hours people will arrive, friends and family who will spend Christmas with them. It’s a tradition to wait for them, he knows, but this year is special.

“Ok, right. I’ll wait.” He knows Alex’s about to reply something but he cuts her off. “But you won’t.”

“Matthew!” She protests as he lifts himself on his elbow, and reaches over her lying form for one of the presents. “No, Matt I can’t! Put it back!”

He doesn’t. He’s not sure he can wait a minute more. If he doesn’t give his present to her now, he may become totally crazy.

He takes his place back behind her, not letting go of the gift.

“I want you to have it now, please. I think it will be better if you open it now, and not in front of everybody.”

“Oh, is it that kind of gift then?”

“Open it.”

“I can’t--” she tries again, but he won’t listen to her.

“Please, love. Open it.”

He lays the gift next to her, and he knows she’s staring at it. It’s a small gift, almost tiny, wrapped in red and golden paper, and he thinks about what’s inside and wonder how something so important can rest in such a common box.

It only lasts a few more seconds before Alex finally sighs and takes the present, sighing. “Okay, but it’s because you really insisted.”

He nods, incapable of forming words as he feels his heart beating madly in his chest. He watches a as her hands untie the ribbon and she finally reveals the velvet box inside. She hesitates then, and he wonders if she’s going to open it, or if she’s too scared to continue. He can almost hear all the questions running in her head. But finally she makes her decision, and she gasps as she opens the box, and the lights of the tree reflect in the perfect diamant he has chosen.

“I don’t want you to answer now,” he starts, feeling her freeze as she stares at the engagement ring she’s holding. “I know it must scare you, but I want to tell you, you don’t have to be afraid.You’ve been married twice and twice you’ve been disappointed, but it won’t be the same, I swear. I won’t run away. I won’t ever get tired of you. I don’t care about what other people think. I love you, and ever will. And this is just what it means. Take your time, and answer me when you’re ready. I will still be here, even if it’s in a year, or ten years, or in twenty years. And maybe you’ll never wear that ring, but I swear to you, I’ll always be there. I will prove you, you’re the best thing in my life and I will spend the rest of it with you. Even if you never marry me. I just want you to remember that. It that okay with you?”

He can hear her sniff and he knows she’s been crying, but she manages to articulate anyway. “Yes.”

He sighs in relief. He’s been afraid she would really be too afraid, even with his explanations, and would run away the moment she saw the ring. But she hasn’t, she’s still here, and she accepts his deal. This was perfect.

“Right.” He kisses her shoulder and snuggles closer, watching the ring. He doesn’t know if she will ever be ready to marry him, but the simply fact that they’re still together by now is enough to amaze him.

“Yes,” Alex says again, a bit louder, and he frowns. The moment she repeats it for the third time, pushing him so she can turn in his arms and face him, he knows something’s not exactly as he thought.

“Yes, Matt, of course. Yes.”

He stares at her in confusion, the words not making any sense to him. But at least she’s smiling to him, literally glowing and he swears it’s all coming from her, and not from the Christmas lights.

“I don’t need time. It’s… Yes,” she continues

He opens his mouth and blinks, not sure he really heard right. Did she say yes?

“But I thought… I… You…”

“Oh, Matt,” she breathes out his name with so much love he can barely believe it’s true, “you don’t have to prove me anything. You already have.”

“Have I?” He grins expectantly at her and feels like he’s about to burst out with joy as she nods.

“Of course you have.” She holds out the box, sitting up. “Now come on and propose me correctly.”

He sits up, facing her, and it doesn’t matter if they’re both naked and the whole scene would certainly seem ridiculous to anyone who looks at them. They’re alone, together, it’s Christmas night and he’s proposing the best woman he knows. It can’t be more perfect.

His hands tremble as he takes the box from Alex, looking at the ring one more time. He gulps, realising what he’s about to do. Putting the present under the tree and explaining what it means to Alex has been easy, but now he has to make it real. It’s scaring, but in the good way, like when he’s about to step on stage and play the role of his life - except this role, it will be forever, and the best he could ever play. And he’s never been more sure about a thing in his entire life.

He finally tears his eyes off the ring, and looks up at Alex who’s beaming at him expectantly. It’s the only confirmation he needed.

“Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston,” he clears his throat as he takes the ring out of the box, “will you marry me?”

_“Yes.”_


End file.
